In her loving eyes
by Pippin's LadyKnight
Summary: My first AragornArwen fic. Rated R for adult situations in LATER chapters...erm...you get the picture...Read and Review! pwease watch language in reviews, thanx in advance
1. Chapter one

He sat stretched out in a chair. Aragorn, the future king. And in the dim light, his features couldn't have been more beautiful. She approached him slowly, coming through the door, and noting how he started, and his well dark-adjusted eyes sought her form in the blackness.

He didn't recognize her, and pulled a small lancet from somewhere on his person. But still she moved steadily forward. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he growled quietly, in warning. But still she came.

She was only inches from him now, and he put the blade to her body. She took in breath, and stopped, but made no move to back away, or surrender. He reached out his other arm, and felt for her, traveled her skin with his hands as he had done so many times before. He let out a sigh, and dropped the blade.

He would never have used it on a woman anyway. She smiled, and leaned him back. Then putting one of her legs on either side, and straddling him, she laughed quietly into his neck. He held her softly, and his breathing became heavy as she kissed him, holding him helpless under her fine lips.

Tracing trails down and around his neck...over his chest, caressing the side of his face, pulling playfully on his hair. She couldn't stop herself, and he would never have tried to stop her, if he didn't already know his consequences.

"You shouldn't be doing this, what will your father think?" he asked breathlessly.

She laughed softly, and found his mouth with hers. Joined them together in a kiss, her tongue sweeping, and searching his mouth, as he responded to her, and putting a hand on the back of her neck, and one in the small of her back, pressed her to him with great need.

She kissed him more passionately, and paused, and pulled away to open his shirt, and expose more of his skin. Her hands traced his ribs, and her gentle fingertips passed over the scars that he had received so wrongly. She kissed his skin, and each one of his fine ribs, and wished that the moment would never end...

Then he reached for her, and brought his mouth down upon hers. There would be no stopping him now. He opened the top of her dress with nimble fingers, and slid his hands underneath to caress her back. She shivered, and he laughed quietly at her reaction. For she had never felt the keen and unrelenting burn of a cold and bitter winter.

He brought his face to her neck, and kissed her back. Loving the feel of her skin underneath his lips. She was an immortal, and she didn't care, so neither did he. But that would not be saving them from her father's wrath. Oh no...But it would be worth it.

She had a love for him, a passion that none could match. It made him wonder, and love her even more for it. It made him want to touch her, hold her, be unable to bear being away from her. She reveled in his touch, and he, in hers. He loved her, he realized. And it was shocking.

Aragorn Elessar didn't love anyone, not real love. Until now. But that would not save them. Love was a thing that was hard to place, and it was almost impossible for others to fathom true. But true it was, and true it would stay.

He moved beneath her, and his arms slid around her to carry her to his bed. He lay her down on the soft coverlet, and her raven hair pooled around her, a brilliant shade of blue in the moonlight...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Yea! My first Aragorn/Arwen fic! Also my first R fic, and pwease watch the language in reviews. They are screened by a parentage figure, and erm...well its best not to go into it.

Thanx, and tell me what you thought! Also, please let me know if this should be a one shot, or a regular story! Thanx again.

Pippinsgal011890


	2. Chapter two

NghtOwl113: Not betrothed, definitely had encounters before, and not sure if I am following movie, and/or book. Taking place some years before FOTR. And it's supposed to be a little confusing. I'm trying out a new style of writing. But if it's TOO confusing, please let me know. Also, would you like to be my beta for this story? Let me know.

Chapter2

When he awoke, even before he opened his eyes, he knew she was gone. This was done to him each time, and each time it was enough to have him wonder if he had just been dreaming.

Dreaming of her ivory skin, and raven hair. But no, it was no dream. There, across the pillow where her head had lain, three strands of ebony hair, perfectly strewn to look as if they had just fallen, but impossible all the same.

With a sigh, he turned away from them, and pondered on her absence. Did she not love him? Did she feel that her absence was not missed by him, each lonely morning after they had been together?

He had a feeling that she knew all of this. For how could she not? He wished that when he turned over once again, that she would be beside him. The curve of her shoulders, and hips protruding through the downy blankets. Her body pressed to his own in not lust, but love.

She feared the rejection and revile of her father more than she loved him. It was the only explanation. He wanted to scream in frustration. He wanted to tell her how he loved her. But he could not.

And here, in the Lord Elrond's house, he was forbidden her.

Turning over, he looked again at the tokens she had left for him, and he had some thoughts that perhaps she did love him, but could, or would not express it openly, just as he, himself could not.

Reaching over he gathered the tresses in his fingers delicately, wound them over and over, and noted their complete and utter darkness. He could not leave them here. Someone would find them in his room, no doubt. And wonder why.

And he could not let it happen. So carefully getting out of bed, and going over to his closet he took out the small silver box, and laid them within. Blending them forever with their fellows, and snapping closed the lid.

He then dressed swiftly, and thought for some excuse to explain his ever-longer absence to Lord Elrond…

He wished vehemently that he would not see Arwen this morning. He could not face the fact that she loved him only under the cover of darkness, hidden from the eyes of those who sought to see her happy.

And making his joy, and love for her, forever a dark, and silent secret…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: There you go. Let me know how this turned out please. And stay tuned, I've decided to make this a story, though it'll be a short one, and the next chapter should have some more familiar faces in it!

Pippinsgal011890


End file.
